


Et même si la cause est juste

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Introspection, Sacrifice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La conclusion d'un combat intense, et le bouleversement des convictions de celui qui pensait ne jamais avoir à douter. Fin du combat Shaka/Ikki, période Sanctuaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et même si la cause est juste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Et même si la cause est juste

 **Rating :** PG13

 **Personnages : ** Shaka, un peu de Ikki

 **Nombre de mots :** 571

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal. Thème du 28 janvier, invasion) 

 

**Et même si la cause est juste  
**

Le sol tremble sous ses pieds, menace de l’engloutir. Autour de lui se dresse un voile opaque, fait de feu ardent et de cosmos. Les émanations de son adversaire, arborant les couleurs d’un soleil englouti par la mer, décomposent le décor de son temple, envahissent sa vision qui se révèle incapable de distinguer quoique ce soit. Les flammes grondent dans le temple, l’entourent et l’enveloppent en rugissant, implacables, inexorables. Nulle brûlure, pourtant, ne vient altérer son corps, que son Armure d’Or elle-même aurait échoué à éloigner. Seul son esprit semble en proie à ce déchaînement élémentaire qui le consume de l’intérieur.

Peu à peu, la situation distille dans son esprit un sentiment nouveau, qui ne s’impose qu’avec plus de force qu’il n’a jamais été ressenti auparavant. La peur, rampante, l’envahit de toute son immensité.

Des influx nerveux parcourent son corps. Il tente de se mouvoir, de se libérer, de ruer, de porter un coup. Mais son adversaire, qui le tient solidement est inamovible. Il semble avoir mis toute sa vie dans cette étreinte et de fait, c’est sa vie qu’il va éteindre – en emportant la sienne avec lui. Il est prisonnier, en proie à une terreur sourde et à une vaine incompréhension.

La mort qui fond sur lui le paralyse aussi sûrement que la puissance de son ennemi, en cet instant bien supérieure à la sienne.

Dans un dernier sursaut, il se prend à l’interpeller, à le supplier, à lui demander les raisons de leurs actes, à lui ainsi qu’à ses compagnons. Il lui répond, impassible, sa voix déjà familière résonnant dans les tourbillons de son esprit. Il lui répond qu’il combat pour l’amour, pour la justice, pour la paix sur Terre et pour l’espoir d’un monde meilleur. Qu’il se sacrifie ainsi, pour permettre à ses amis de continuer leur route, portés par les convictions que lui-même défend. Des notions aussi abstraites que puissamment évocatrices, que lui-même pensait défendre dans l’orgueil de sa certitude, mais que l’aplomb avec lequel est asséné ce discours remet brutalement en cause. N’est-il pas devenu Chevalier pour cela, lui aussi ?

Le doute l’envahit, tout d’un coup, balayé aussitôt par cette évidence qui ne cesse de revenir vers lui, l’imminence de sa mort, cruelle.

Et la peur de le reprendre de nouveau, les questions de surgir, encore, adressées à son opposant. Sa cause est-elle vraiment juste ? En tout cas, il y croit. Non, sa cause ne peut être juste, pontifie-t-il en retour, sa voix mentale tremblant elle-même de peur, car que vaut la justesse d’une cause si elle requiert la mort de ceux qui la défendent ?

Un rire sonore vient accueillir ces dernières pensées. Il est si serein, si tranquille, qu’à coup sûr, l’ombre d’un doute ne saurait venir le recouvrir. Ses certitudes s’effritent comme rompt son corps. La chaleur s’intensifie et pourtant, il ne se consume plus. Le doute, le questionnement viennent envahir son esprit. Puis, dans une dernière déflagration, il se sent comme investi d’un pouvoir terrible distendant chaque fibre de son être.

L’instant d’après, il se retrouve errant dans des limbes sans nom, les yeux grands ouverts sur ses erreurs, ses échecs et la justesse de la cause de celui qu’il a à tort traité comme un ennemi. Il sert le poing, une résolution nouvelle naissant au creux de son ventre, il le sauvera et lui avec. Car même si la cause est juste, l’on peut vivre et mourir pour elle.


End file.
